Rechargeable lithium batteries, especially those containing organic liquid based solvents, have generally suffered from poor cycling efficiencies of lithium, solvent oxidation (degradation) on charge, diminishing cathode capacity with increased cycling and hazardous situations resulting from cell abuse conditions as for example short circuit and overdischarge. Some solvents allow good lithium cycling efficiencies but are unstable to the high anode potentials required during charging. Similarly, electrolytes that are stable to oxidation often allow poor lithium cycling efficiency. Cell short circuiting that results from dendrite formations or from overdischarge may cause explosions. Overcharge may degrade the electrolyte or irreversibly diminish performance of certain cathodes.